Computer languages have evolved over time as computer systems have become more complex and as instruction execution speed has increased. Society is becoming more dependent on computer systems and advance computer-programming languages. However, before the last decade, most computer programs were written in non-object oriented languages. The non-object oriented computer languages implemented simple logic statements which allowed the following: basic data input and output operations, implementation of subroutines which could be called and returned from, and the focus of the programmer to be placed on the procedures of the language or the program. Within the last several years however, a paradigm shift has occurred toward programming in an object-oriented language. In an object-oriented language, the programmer focuses on the data in the program and the methods that manipulate that data rather than focusing on the procedures of the language. Object-oriented languages are usually easier to understand. Examples of object-oriented language include C++ and Java.
In an object-oriented system, you solve your problem in terms of objects which occur in the context of the problem and objects are almost everything in common object-oriented systems. Objects allow you to define entities relevant to your particular program rather than strictly expressing your solution to a problem essentially in terms of characters and numbers as is required by non-object oriented language.
A class is a term used to describe a specification for a collection of objects with common properties. A class is also a collection of data and methods that operate on that data. The data and methods describe the behavior and state of an object. Classes are hierarchical, that is subclasses inherit behavior from the classes above it. A class describes the requirements for a collection of objects and may be thought of as a template which defines what makes up the particular object. A class definition of an object lists all the parameters that the programmer needs to define the object of that particular class. Instance variables or attributes of a class are commonly used to define these parameters. Objects can include the methods that operate on it as well as the data that defines the object. This allows for ease in programming. Typically, object-oriented programs take longer to design than non-object oriented programs, as care must be taken to design the classes that will be necessary for your program, however, object-oriented programs are also much easier to maintain and expand.
However, many businesses have spent considerable time, effort and money in developing computer programs to control all aspects of their organizations. Many of these programs were developed using standard programming techniques that were available prior to the development of object-oriented design. As such, businesses must consider the time necessary and the cost associated with modifying or replacing existing programs with easier to maintain object-oriented programs. Therefore, any advancement in the ability to convert a non-object oriented language program to an object-oriented language program would be advantageous.